1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transport apparatus for use with an eye drop container, and more particularly to a transport apparatus configured to assist users in increasing their ability to place eye drops in their eyes. The invention is also suitable for medicinal drops such as those frequently used for conditions such as Glaucoma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the eyes, the tear film is a complex layer covering the ocular surface. The film lubricates and protects against bacterial invasion and washes out dust and other foreign particles. For millions of people worldwide, however, the natural tears produced by the eyes need to be frequently supplemented for the effective relief of irritated, red, dry, burning, and itching eyes.
Diseases such as Rheumatoid Arthritis, Diabetes, asthma, Thyroid disease, Lupus, and Glaucoma, for example, can further increase eye symptoms. Additionally, a variety of commonly used medications lead to increased dry eye symptoms including antihistamines, blood pressure medications, ulcer medications, diuretics, and antidepressants. Many patients are expected to be on these medications for the rest of their lives and, accordingly, need to regularly utilize eye drops to relieve eye symptoms. Contact lens wearers and patients of laser eye surgery are also particularly susceptible to a variety of eye symptoms requiring the regular use of eye drops. Common activities such as computer use and airplane travel, for example, can also increase the severity of eye symptoms as can extended exposure to air-conditioned and heated environments. It is well known that the body""s natural tear volume decreases substantially with age and it is not surprising that a large proportion of regular eye drop users are elderly.
It is imperative that regular users of eye drops have their eye drops conveniently available and easily accessible at all times. In severe cases, a patient may produce a dangerously low quantity or quality of natural tears and will be particularly susceptible to secondary infections. If eye drops are not used at the recommended frequency in such patients, they may eventually develop corneal erosion, scarring and possibly even permanently reduced vision.
Many users of eye drops are concerned about the costs of accidental spillage or leakage of eye drop solution. Due to the high costs of many prescription eye drop solutions, the cumulative costs of solution losses due to accidental spillage and leakage can be substantial. Typical eye drop containers are only completely leak proof when stored in a relatively upright position. In an effort to keep eye drops readily accessible, users have resorted to a wide variety of ways of transporting eye drop containers including putting them in a pocket, purse, briefcase, and the like. Unfortunately, eye drop containers often leak if they are not transported in an upright position. As such, loosely transporting eye drop containers in a pocket, purse, and briefcase, for example, increases the risk of accidental leakage or spillage of the solution.
Proper alignment of an eyeglass container with the eye during application of an eye drop is a difficult task to master and is usually perfected over time with practice. Unfortunately, however, elderly patients and users with poor spatial eye-hand control find it difficult to accurately place eye drops in their eyes. Often, patients seek assistance with this task and have to obtain help from a second person, such as a family member, or nurse, for example. In instances where a second person is unavailable, users may end up wasting several drops of solution before they are finally able to successfully apply the proper dose of eye drops to their eye.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a lightweight, inexpensive, and eye drop container transport apparatus that is capable of retaining an eye drop container in a relatively upright manner and assisting users with increasing their ability to apply eye drops as well as reducing the incidence of spilled, leaked, or otherwise wasted eye drop solution.
The present invention is directed to a lightweight, inexpensive, and reusable eye drop container transport apparatus that is capable of retaining an eye drop container in a relatively upright manner and assisting users with increasing their ability to apply eye drops as well as reducing the incidence of spilled, leaked, or otherwise wasted solution.
An object of the present invention is to provide an eye drop container transport apparatus that is capable of retaining an eye drop container in a relatively upright manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an eye drop container transport apparatus that is capable of assisting users in increasing their ability to apply eye drops to the eye.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an eye drop container transport apparatus that is configured to reduce the incidence of spilled, leaked, or otherwise wasted eye drop solution.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an eye drop container transport apparatus that is lightweight, reusable, and inexpensive.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an eye drop container anchoring apparatus is provided including a clip portion so that it can be secured to an eye drop container. An elongate support arm extends from the clip portion and helps secure the eye drop container transport apparatus in place. A first and second sight is provided to enable users in increasing their ability to apply eye drops to their eyes while minimizing spillage and wasted solution.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an eye drop container transport apparatus that is capable of removably securing an eye drop container to a wide variety of locations.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the attached drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which follow.